


Just A Couple Of Assholes

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nerd!sam, Winter Falcon, even though he isnt 100 percet nerd in the fic, he most certianly is 100 percent nerd, punk!bucky, sambucky - Freeform, soooo yeah i just wrote a highschool au type thing and i feel good about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: ohh Can you please write Nerd!Sam but like the popular type the one where everyone loves him and Punk!Bucky where he's not popular but he's kinda feared. Anyway Bucky and Sam are on again off again bc sometimes Bucky just pisses Sam off with his jealousy and Bucky always tries to win him back in a crazy but cute way like over the loud speaker or something. Just bucky being gone on Sam and wanting his love all the time. (ps i highkey stole this plot from my fav cherik fic lol)
From: Anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> guys listen i love writing punk Aus. i love it more than anything. like....anything. i hope you enjoy it, i had fun with it. <3

“He broke up with you again huh?” Steve asked, leaning against the locker next to Bucky. Bucky turned his head slowly, dragging his eyes off Sam who was standing down the hall laughing with a group of people. 

“Yeah. Yeah he did.” Bucky said, raising his eyebrows at Steve and then looking back to Sam, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Wow. That’s the third time this month. That’s a record for you guys isn’t it?” Steve asked. Bucky scowled and looked at Steve again. 

“Yes.” He nearly growled.

“Now. Are you gonna help me come up with a way to win him back or am I gonna have to do that all on my own?” Bucky asked, his eyebrows lifting again as he stared at Steve. He licked his lip, pulled his lip ring between his teeth and then let it go with a sigh as Steve just stared at him. 

“Maybe you two just…aren’t meant to be.” Steve said quietly. 

“Well that just isn’t true. Okay Steve? I love him. And he loves me. And we’re gonna be together forever and have beautiful nerdy punk babies and live happily ever after.” Bucky scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking back to Sam with a shake of his head. He turned away quickly when Sam looked over at them. He moved a step back when he saw how Steve was looking at him.

“What?” he asked sharply. 

“Have you told him that?” Steve asked, Bucky could see a smile starting in the corner of his mouth.

“Told him what? That we’re gonna have nerdy punk babies?” Bucky asked, he was so confused. Steve snorted. 

“No. Have you told him that you love him?” Steve asked, and there was that giddy smile Bucky had seen forming. Bucky narrowed his eyes and then rolled them and groaned as he threw his head back and smacked it into his locker. 

“No. No I haven’t told him that.” He said reluctantly, knowing what Steve was gonna say next.

“Jesus Buck. You guys have been together for almost a year and you haven’t told him you love him? No wonder he keeps breaking up with you.” Steve said, finishing in a mutter. Bucky turned to look at him with his mouth dropped open.

“Hey. Who’s fucking side are you on Steve?” Bucky asked, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Well. To be honest, right now I think I’m on Sam’s side.” He said, still smiling a little. He patted Bucky on the shoulder and then headed down the hall. 

“I like the new hair color by the way. Red’s a good color on you.” He said over his shoulder.

“Well shit Steve, that was real helpful! Thanks a ton!” Bucky called sarcastically after him. Steve waved his hand over his shoulder and kept walking. Bucky huffed and leaned against his locker again. He noticed a few people around him staring and he glared at them, they all startled and moved down the hall away from him. He smiled to himself, gave Sam one last look, and then turned to walk down the hall himself. He headed to English with plans of getting Sam back forming in his head. 

~***~

This was a terrible idea.

He was sitting in the main office, waiting for the principal to leave his personal office. Nobody even noticed him. He was there so often they apparently didn’t see him anymore. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. Then looked up and saw him on the phone looking frustrated. Right on time, thanks Natasha. He slammed the phone down and rushed out of the office, not even sparing Bucky a glance. Bucky stood up and slipped into the office, locking the door behind him and moving one of the chairs against it. He took a few steps and then spun around and pulled the blind down as well, just cuz. 

He walked around the desk, his fingers walking over the neatly polished wood as he went, the black chipping paint on his nails clashing horrible with the tidy desk. He moved a few things around on the desk top and smiled at himself, then he sat down in the large chair and pulled the announcement microphone toward him. He cleared his throat and pushed the button. 

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled boredom today to make a very important announcement.” Bucky said clearly, he could hear his own voice echoing through the halls of the school. He cleared his throat nervously and scooted forward in his seat a little.

“Sam Wilson, I’d like to take this time to apologize. I uh, I know I can be an ass. I am, pretty much, an ass… all the time. I know this. And you definitely know this because that keeps coming every time you break up with me.” He paused and heard laughter echoing through the school. Great. Good start. 

“And um… I’m just, I’m sorry about that. Cuz, you deserve better. Better than some guy who’s just gonna be an ass all the time. And I thought I was doing better. I really did. But I uh, guess not. Which kind of sucks ya know? But that’s okay. It’s fine. I just…” he paused and cleared his throat again. He heard the principal come into the main office, he was yelling at his secretary to get the damn door open. Bucky swallowed. 

“I just want you to be happy. So if that’s not with me, then… then that’s okay. Just so long as you’re happy Sam. I just, I had some something I wanted to say. And I wasn’t sure how to say it, so I’m just gonna say it now and then…and then we can go from there.” He took another deep breath and wiped at his face. 

“Sam, I uh… I… fuck this is harder than I thought it was gonna be.” He took another shaky breath and glared at the door. People were beating on it and making a shit ton of noise. He huffed and closed his eyes. 

“Sam I… what I’m trying to say is… that I- Oh fucks sake can you stop all that banging I’m trying to tell the guy I love that I love him and all that fucking noise is not helping!” Bucky yelled across the office. The banging stopped and then his heart jumped into his throat. He couldn’t hear anything in the halls, no laughter, no nothing. He cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed his fingers into his eyes. 

“So uh… there’s…there’s that. And now, at the assumption that I’ve just embarrassed the ever living shit out of myself, I uh…I’m gonna go. You all… you all have a good afternoon.” He stammered awkwardly and hit the off button. He stood up and took a few steps away from the desk before cringing and running back to the desk and hitting the on button again. 

“Sorry I really fucked that up Sam. That wasn’t…I wasn’t…shit. Just…I’m sorry.” He said sadly and then turned it off again and walked to the door. He wiped his sweating hands on his pants and then pulled the chair away from the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open. Bucky smiled at the principal and walked out of the office. He was expecting the guy to grab him and sit him down. But he didn’t, he just let him pass. Great, he’d fucked up so badly that even the principal was going easy on him. 

Well done Barnes. Well fucking done.

He walked to the class he was supposed to be in and threw himself into his seat. A few people wolf whistled when he walked in, he scowled at the ground and ignored them. 

“May we proceed with class now Mr. Barnes?” their teacher asked in the prissiest sounding voice Bucky had ever heard. He held his hand out in front of him. 

“By all means, feel free.” He said with a grin. She glared at him and then turned to the board and started talking. Bucky dropped his head quietly on his desk and tried to will himself to sink through the floor. He was a fucking idiot.

~***~

The lunch bell rang and Bucky honestly had no fucking idea where to go, lunch or home. He went to his locked and unlocked it and then stared into it. He was still staring into it when Steve walked up beside him. He clapped him on the shoulder and Bucky jumped.

“Holy shit Buck.” Bucky leaned forward, stuck his head in his locker.

“I know.” he groaned. 

“I mean…holy shit.” Steve said again. Bucky straightened up and looked at him. 

“Yes thank you Steven I get it.” He said, looking at him incredulously. 

“Right. Sorry.” Steve said, giving him a sympathetic look. Bucky grimaced.

“Oh god, don’t give me that look, it just makes it worse.” he groaned again and returned his head to his locker, his Mohawk bumping into the back of it. 

“Sorry.” Steve said, and then continued. 

“Are you coming to lunch?” he asked. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Bucky said, his voice echoing around him in the locker. 

“We don’t have to eat in the cafeteria, we could go outside you don’t have to-“

He was cut off by the sound of the intercom beeping. 

“Bucky Barnes report to principal’s office at once please.” It screeched as it cut off. Bucky straightened up and slammed his locker.

“I guess not getting in trouble was too good to be true.” He said with a sigh. 

“Guess so.” Steve said, giving him another one of those sympathetic looks and a shrug. Bucky nodded and took a few steps down the hall.

“Hey Buck wait.” Steve said, Bucky turned to look at him. Steve walked forward, raised his hands and placed them on either side of Bucky’s bright red Mohawk. He moved them up and then took his hands away.

“You’re hair was bent.” He said with a smile. Bucky snorted and smiled at him. 

“Thanks Steve.” He said and walked away. 

“You’re welcome. And good luck!” Steve called, Bucky gave him a thumbs up over his shoulder but didn’t turn around. 

~***~

He walked out to the parking lot slowly, his boots scuffing against the sidewalk as he kicked the ground every other step. He has his detention slip held between his teeth, his tongue ring clicking against the edge of it as he hummed to himself. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his head was tilted back, his eyes on the sky. 

“You get detention?” 

Bucky dropped his eyes to see Sam sitting cross legged on the hood of his old scuffed up mustang. He stopped walking and took the piece of paper out his mouth. The paper stuck to his lips a bit and he made a weird face before licking his lips and looking at Sam through his lashes. 

“Yeah.” He muttered, clicking his tongue ring against his teeth as he looked at the ground. 

“How long?” Sam asked.

“Just the next two weekends. I’ve had worse.” Bucky said, looking up at Sam finally and watching him slide off the hood and stand up. He nodded and took a few steps closer. Bucky took a deep breath and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. 

“I’m so sorry Sam. I’m a fucking idiot. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking. I just… I wanted… I thought… I don’t know what I fucking thought.” He trailed off with a sigh. His eyes dropping to the ground again. 

“You’re an asshole.” Sam said, Bucky grimaced.

“I know.”

“But…” Sam said, stepping closer again. Bucky looked up at him.

“But?” he asked. Sam smiled at him.

“But I can be an asshole too.” He said. 

“Well I know that. I just didn’t think putting it in the apology was a good idea.” Bucky said seriously and then smiled crookedly when he saw Sam looking at him. Sam tilted his head to the side and gave Bucky a fond look. 

“Your apology was very…” Sam trailed off.

“Bad?” Bucky supplied helpfully, bouncing on the balls of his feet for a second. 

“No. No it wasn’t…bad. It was very... you.” He said, stepping forward and up onto the sidewalk. 

“Is that a good thing?” Bucky asked, sounding unsure. Sam chuckled.

“I find that I like it quite a lot, yeah… And I love you too.” Sam said, stepping into Bucky’s space finally, his hands going to Bucky’s waist like always.

“Oh thank god.” Bucky sighed, closing his eyes and humming as Sam pressed his fingers into Bucky’s hips. He opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“So what you’re saying is… we’re both assholes?” Bucky asked, his hands running up Sam’s arms to wrap around his neck. 

“That’s what I’m sayin.” He said with a nod and a smile, Bucky felt that smile in his knees. He bit his lip, his lip ring clicking against his teeth.

“Can we uh… can we be assholes together then? …again. Please?” Bucky asked, tilting his head to the side and curling his fingers against Sam’s hairline. Sam looked at him for a few seconds and then closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Bucky’s gently and then pulling back. Bucky swayed forward after him and then straightened up again. 

“Is that a yes?” he asked, grinning at Sam and wiggling his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah asshole. That’s a yes.” He said and moved his hand to Bucky’s neck and pulled him forward again, crashing their mouths together. Bucky jumped and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, Sam’s hands catching him, like always. Sam walked backwards until he could lean against Bucky’s car. Bucky’s feet bumped the window and he broke the kiss, moving to pepper kisses over Sam’s face and down his neck. 

“I missed you so much.” He whispered into Sam’s neck, biting the skin there gently and then kissing it. Sam laughed, his head tilted back, his fingers squeezing Bucky’s thighs. 

“It was only two days.” 

“Felt like longer.” Bucky muttered, moving to kiss down the other side of Sam’s neck.

“Well you’ve got me back now.” Sam said, moving one hand up to Bucky’s lower back. Bucky kissed back up his neck and across his cheeks, he kissed his nose softly and pulled back, his hands resting on Sam’s shoulders as he smiled down at him.

“Yeah. But I never know how long I get to have you for. I like to make the most of the time I get.” Bucky said, biting his lip again. Sam laughed against him and spun him around so Bucky was pressed against his car. 

“That’s a good strategy.” Sam said, smiling and then kissing him again. Bucky hummed into the kiss, his head spinning. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck again and pulled him closer. If Bucky had anything to say about it he’d never let him go.


End file.
